In Sweden, initial analyses indicated that the quality of home care and the quality of alternative care had substantial effects on the childrens verbal abilities, social skills, and personal maturity. In Berlin, infants were more likely to establish secure attachments to their careproviders after political reunification, when care providers shifted their focus to the styles and needs of individual infants. Observations of the everyday experiences of toddlers revealed different diurnal patterns of adult attention, stimulation, and emotional exchange, but that the total amount of social interaction experienced over the course of the day did not differ depending on whether or not the toddlers spent time in day care. Preliminary analyses in the Berlin longitudinal study, indicate that the quality of infant-careprovider attachment is affected by the quality of their interaction, rather than by the quality of the prior infant-mother attachments. The quality of infant-careprovider relations, along with the infants temperaments, appears to shape adaptation to day care. - Day care; nonparental care; quality of care; temperament; careprovider-child attachment; mother- child attachment; effects of day care - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only